Soundtrack
by Bellalice Cullen
Summary: que seria nuestra vida sin musica, sin esa bella forma para expresar nuestro amor por ese ser querido? todos hemos dedicado una cancion a alguien mas de una vez y ahora ELLOs tambien quieren decir "te amo". parejas normales. todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

PRIMER CAPITULO DE SOUNDTRACK! Emocionada muuuuuuy emocionada! Jajja

Es una idea que se me ocurrió y dije 'porque no?' se parece un poco a un programa llamado la VIDA ES UNA CANCION, ya que se trata de una serie de episodios [es un programa de TV] que son historias románticas que concuerdan con una canción.

Me pareció buena idea y pss aquí lo traigo. \

Esta historia es mi BEBE así que trátenlo BIEN eh? Jajaja

Escritura

- dialogos

" " pensamientos

_Cursiva: __letra de la canción._

_(cursiva con paréntesis): traducción de la cancion._

_* _cambio de escena

PS.: ESTABA ESTRANGULANDO A SANTA PARA QUE ME REGALARA LOS DERECHOS DE TWILIGHT PERO…CREO QUE EXAGERE UN POCO. ASI QUE NO TENGO TWILIGHT Y EM…NINIOS…EM…CREO QUE NO HAYA NAVIDAD ESTE MES JE-JE (risa nerviosa).

* * *

[NARRADOR]

Todos se preparaban para la pequeña junta que tenían cada de vez en vez, para contarse todas las novedades que les había sucedido en ese tiempo.

La preparatoria de Forks no solo había preparado a estos jóvenes para el futuro, sino que había unido sus caminos completamente.

10 años después de dejar su alma máter, cada uno empezó a crear sus propios sueños, vivir sus propias vidas y superar sus propios retos, pero siempre apoyados y entrelazados los unos con los otros. Ahora, cada uno ha madurado a su manera, ha aprendido a vivir de un modo diferente y ver la vida con diferentes ojos. Aunque todos eran extremadamente diferentes, eso no significara que sus sentimientos no fueran recíprocos: todo ese amor y amistad que se formo antes de la graduación, hizo que estos chicos jamás dejaran olvidar sus orígenes y sus verdaderos amigos.

*

Una mujer de 27 años, que por su corte de pelo moderno y su baja estatura le daba un aire de una persona mucho mas joven, iba de la mano de un hombre rubio, al cual se le podía calcular unos 28, la veía con ojos enamorados y felices mientras ambos admiraban un pastel de bodas que quedaría 'perfecto' con la decoración de la gran e importante fiesta que se aproximaba. Un evento tan puro y hermoso que uniría sus vidas como una sola permanentemente. Pensando un poco más la respuesta, dejaron el establecimiento dando las gracias a la muchacha que los había atendido.

*

Otra pareja, ya casada con unos 28 años cada uno y muy contentos por cierto, iba en un coche directo hacia el lugar de la junta. Al hombre fornido y de cabellos negros como la noche se le formaban hoyuelos al ver a su bella y amada esposa rubia acariciar su vientre que, desde hacia 7 meses, contenía la mayor alegría de ambos. La mujer se sobresalto un poco al sentir una ligera patadita en su estomago. Ambos futuros padres rieron con júbilo.

*

Una parejita un poco mas joven de unos 26 iban a un café corriendo y sin soltar sus manos entrelazadas. La joven de rostro aniñado y cabellos cobrizos le decía, mas bien se quejaba, a su compañero que llegarían tarde si no se apuraban. Pero su pareja, un joven de piel cobriza y cabello negro le seguía diciendo que esto era importante y no podía esperar. La chica rodó los ojos pero contenía una sonrisa amorosa en sus labios. –esta bien, pero que sea rápido- dijo la joven y al chico le brillaron los ojos de alegría, la atrajo hacia el y le robo un dulce beso de sus labios.

*

Y por ultimo, una mujer con el cabello de un marron chocolate de unos 27 preparaba unas botanas botanas para sus invitados que no tardarian en llegar. Su marido, un apuesto hombre de 28 años y de un extraño cabello cobrizo, la abrazo por atrás y planto un beso en la mejilla de la chica; ambos empezaron a balancearse ligeramente como un suave bals mientras el joven tarareaba una dulce y armoniosa melodia dedicada a su amadisima esposa. Tomo su mano, y la hizo dar una vuelta para que pudieran verse el uno al otro ala cara. La chica lo veia con ojos enamorados cuando el tomo su mejilla con sus manos y junto sus labios con los de ella, sabiendo que su felicidad seria eterna. Seguian besandose entre risitas y palabras de afecto cuando el timbre sono y los gritos juguetones de sus amigos se escuchaban detrás de la puerta principal. Se separaron y sonrieron el uno al otro.

- ya llegaron- dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

- tu atiende y yo dejo los bocadillos en la mesa. Si?- dijo la mujer tomando una bandeja de plata con sándwiches y papas en sus brazos.

- lo que quiera la reina- contesto el y le dio otro beso en sus labios, dirigiendose a la puerta principal.

-¡Edward!- grito una voz grave y masculina con mucha alegria- ¡Cuánto tiempo, hombre!

-bastante diria yo, Emmett- contesto Edward con una sonrisa. Emmett y su esposa manejaban un restaurante italiano en las afueras de Forks, para ser precisos en Port Angeles, y que ahora era su lugar de residencia. El restaurante se llamaba 'la bella Italia'.

-Lo mismo digo yo- dijo el hombre alto y rubio con una sonrisa. Al parecer, ambas parejas se habian encontrado en la puerta.

-Si, sobre todo porque trabajamos en la misma universidad, Jasper- dijo Edward, mientras saludaba a sus dos mejores amigos. Jasper daba clases de historia y aritmetica en la universidad del condado mientras que Edward daba clases de musica en el mismo lugar.

-¡Eddie!- grito un voz chillona y cantarina que pertenecia a la chica bajita y de pelo oscuro. Se abalanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo con entusiasmo.

- Alice ¡hola!- y le devolvió el abrazo.

- ¡Hola Edward!- dijo la mujer rubia con una sonrisa - ¿y Bella?

-¡BELLA! ¡BESTIE!- corrio hacia la mujer de cabello marron y la abrazo efusivamente. Ella se rio y una lagrima de alegria broto de sus ojos.

*

Despues de un rato todos estaban reunidos en la sala riendose de una tonteria que habia dicho su gracioso amigo Emmett.

- Como los extrañaba- dijo Bella con un suspiro y una gran sonrisa.

-Nosotros tambien, Bells- dijo la mujer rubia tomando maternalmente la mano de Bella.

-¿y como esta el pequenio osito, Rose?- siguió Bella y Rosalie rio.

-excelente- toco donde el pequeño se encontraba – me dio una patada cuando veniamos para aca.

-Sera un gran jugador de soccer – aniadio Emmett con una sonrisa orgulloso.

- o una JUGADORA excelente verdad, mi amor? – dijo Rose a su bebe y luego a Emmett. Todos rieron de nuevo.

-¿ como van los planes nupciales del monstruito? – pregunto Edward sonriendo a Alice, que se habia convertido en su mejor amiga.

- ¡monstruito mis polainas!- dijo ella levantandose y poniendo sus manos en la cadera con aire resentido y comico.- yo SOY la diseniadora de modas mas importante de todo Washinton y meresco algo de respeto- se cruzo de brazos.

-Lo lamento, licenciada Brandon – dijo Edward fingiendo estar asustado y luego sonrio malévolamente – o deberia decir ¿licenciada Hale? – la chica de cabello negro se sento de nuevo con la cara un poco colorada y miro a Jasper con timidez. Este le dedico una sonrisa y luego contesto:

- Los planes van bien- dijo el – ya casi todo esta listo: el vestido, las invitaciones, ma musica…-

-la música es importante- asintió Bella.

- cada cancion tiene una historia que contar- dijo Rose con tono enamorado. Emmett recargo su cabeza en el sillon.

- no lo puedo creer. 10 anios después y ustedes siguen siendo igual de cursis – ambas le arrojaron un cojin ala cara.

-Pero…viendolo bien- dijo Alice reflexivamente – apuesto a que cada uno tiene al menos una cancion que dedicar a alguien. – tomo una papa y se la metio ala boca.

- bastantes- dijo Edward mirando a su esposa, Bella y ella le sonrio. Alice rodo los ojos.

- Me refiero a una cancion de verdad, no esas cosas sin letra que tu compones con tu dichoso piano – todos rieron mietras Edward fulminaba a Alice con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo…un soundtrack? – dijo Jasper confundido.

-¡Si! Exactamente algo como eso, mi amor – le dio un beso agradeciendo su entendimiento. Despues, volvio a pararse – ¿no seria genial que tuviéramos el soundtrack de nuestras vidas? ¡Como el de una película!

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Jasper encogiendose de hombros y siguiendole el juego a su prometida.

- Suena bien- dijo Edward.

- no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-¡Ok! Bella: trae una libreta y Rose trae las bocinas de la mesa de aya. Cada quien trae su ipod ¿cierto?- todos asintieron - ¡genial! Dijo Alice satisfecha.

Rosalie y Bella ya habian llegado y cada quien traia la parte que le habia tocado. Rose puso las bocinas en la mesita de la sala y todos decidieron trasladarse al suelo.

- ¿y bien?- dijo Alice cuando todos ya estaban acomodados junto a sus respectivas parejas - ¿Quién quiere empezar?

- ¿te- te molesta si empiezo yo, Alice? – dijo Rosalie sintiendose un poco avergonzada pero valiente ala vez al tener a su osito y su ositito cerca.

- pff- Alice hizo un ademan- por supuesto que no- sonrio de oreja a oreja, se sento a un lado de Jasper e hizo una pistola con sus manos- ¡dispara!- grito y todos rieron de nuevo.

* * *

SO….DO YOU LIKE IT???

Ya se ya se…no hay canciones pero pss es la intro! Es una intro a todos los demas caps!

Les doy una pista: Emmett y Rosalie! Ajajjaja eso lo dice en el cap duh! Jajajaja

Bueno…es una cancion que no creo que conozcan! Jajajaj esa si es una jojojo

Bueno ojala les guste y comenten mucho mucho!

Acuerdense de ese botoncito verde bello, hermoso, BABAAA, sexy que esta abaajo eh?

LOVE YA!

With Love,

_Bellalice Cullen_

* * *

**EDITADO**

**CIERTAS DUDAS QE TALVEZ TENGAN:**

***yo no aparesco en el fic, es como un narrador que lo ve todo**

***las canciones aparecen en el siguiente cap**

*** creo qe la descripcion de las parejas estan bien**

***si tienen duda pregunten chiks!**


	2. She's a Lady

_Hey em...3 coments...pues gracias! a todas las qe comentaron en verdad lo aprecio._

_No eh tenido mucha inspira y no se exactamente porqe pero...bueno aqi les subo el siguiente_

_esta es la historia de Emmett y Rose!!_

_MUY BONITA POR CIERTO_

_PS: LA CANCION, EL GRUPO, LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES_

* * *

_- y bien?- dijo Alice emocionada – quien quiere empezar?_

_- te –te molesta que empiece yo Alice?- dijo Rosalie sintiéndose avergonzada pero a la vez valiente de tener a su Osito y a su osititito cerca._

_- por supuesto que no!!- sonrío de oreja a oreja e hizo una pistola con sus manos- dispara! – y todos los que se encontraban en la sala rieron._

ROSEPOV

-pues nuestra historia no es muy melosa, pero es lo mas real y mas hermoso que Emmett hizo por mi – aprete su mano - el me salvo de caer en algo muy grave…ser superficial y quien sabe que otras cosas- negue con mi cabeza.

- no lo eras- dijo Emmett tratando de defenderme como siempre.

- no, si lo era y cometí muchos errores- mire a los demás- Emmett y yo empezamos a salir en la secundaria, como Edward y Jasper saben – ambos asintieron. – cuando entramos a la preparatoria decidí ser una porrista, y tuve éxito, era bonita, y todo me halagaban , todos quería ser mis amigos y me aleje de los que en verdad me querían…y lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado es haber conocido a alguien como Emmett – lo mire – pero bueno… ¿Bella? – le extendi mi I pod – ¿puedes poner esta cancion? – ella lo tomo – tengo una historia que decir.

- Claro – me sonrió dándome ánimos – y conecto el Ipod a las bocinas.

_Cancion: She's a Lady- Forever the Sickest Kids_

_Emmett & Rosalie. _

FLASHBACK PREPARATORIA FORKS. 10 Años ATRÁS.

EMMETTPOV

Iba entrando al salón de clases cuando, para mi desgracia ella estaba ahí, Como siempre con sus cursis amigas porristas.

_I'm in love with the girl I hate (estoy enamorado de la chica que odio)  
She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me (ella disfruta apuntar todas las cosas malas de mi)_

_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor (estoy enamorado con una critica,**** una traidora)  
I'd trade her in a second (la cambiaria en un segundo)_

Ella me miro por unos momentos con sus bellos ojos azules y luego puso una "l" en su cabeza con sus dedos y hablo con los labios diciendo "LOSER" y como siempre, sus amigas empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Suspire.

_She's a backseat driver, a drama provider (es una copiloto, una provocadora del drama)  
An instant update of the world.(una instantanea actualizacion del mundo)_

_She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter.(es la mentirosa primera de la clase, una constante olvidadiza)_

Ella se había convertido en todas las cosas que ella odiaba en la secundaria, se había olvidado de todas sus promesas…se había olvidado de mi. Yo, su novio. Su Mejor amigo todo por su nueva popularidad.

_(She's attractive but bitter) (es atractiva pero amarga)_

Y ni olvidar a su novio desechable, Prince: El core back de los Spartanos y el chico mas popular de la escuela. Cuando fue a darle un beso a la chica, ella lo empujo y se alejo. Si, ayer habían tenido una pelea.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?(¿gritaste lo suficiente para hacerla llorar?  
Did you turn around, turn around (¿diste la vuelta, diste la vuelta?)  
_

Pero si ella era feliz sin mi, yo lo entendía.

_Baby, don't return to me (bebe, no regreses a mi)_

_If you think that i'm not worth your time.(si no crees que yo valgo tu tiempo)_

Al fin, mis amigos Edward y Jasper tomaron sus asientos en el aula uno a cada lado de mi. Jasper vio hacia donde mi mirada iba y me golpeo el brazo.

-déjala ir, hermano- me dijo el.

-es que…es que… mírala- la señale con la cabeza.- esta sufriendo.

-Pero lo que le pase a ella y a Prince ya no es tu problema Emmett- dijo Edward tomando mi hombro. – Es la vida de ellos ahora.

-Pero…ella es una dama, y con las damas no debes meterte.(1)

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with.(ella es una dama y con las damas no debes meterte) x2  
_

Y sonó el timbre, lo cual decía que la clase ya había comenzado.

En el receso vi como ELLA estaba sentada en una banca con las manos en su cabeza, agachada y desolada. Me quite los audífonos y me senté justo a su lado. Me miro con desprecio y miro hacia otro lado. Yo me agache para ver su hermoso rostro escondido entre sus níveas manos. Me quite mis zapatos, como normalmente hago cuando estoy en el patio y Le ofrecí uno de mis audífonos

_Take off your shoes (quitate los zapatos)  
Come in the room (entra a la habitación)_

-¿Qué quieres. MCarthy? (2)- dijo ella en señal de "lárgate" de mi vista.

_And baby, let's try not to argue (y bebe, intentemos no discutir)_

-¿quieres escuchar algo de música?- se lo dije tranquilamente, para que ella se relajara.

_Turn out the lights (apaga las luces)  
Turn on the radio(3) (prende la radio)_

-este…gracias- y tomo uno. – y se rio un poco de la canción que estaba escuchando. – nunca cambias verdad Mcarthy?- si, estaba oyendo a Barnie.

- Tiene una hermosa voz – ella rodó los ojos pero tenia una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Como me encantaba verla así.

_How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you? (¿Cómo podemos pelear si estoy muy ocupado amandote)  
I'm too busy loving you (estoy muy ocupado amandote)  
I'm too busy loving you (estoy muy ocupado amandote)_

-¡ROSALIE!!- grito una voz encolerizada y se acerco a nosotros. - ¿Cómo puedes estar con ese perdedor??!!- y la tomo del brazo

-auch! Prince!! Suéltame!!- se quejo ella.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry? (¿gritaste lo suficiente para hacerla llorar?)  
It's a turn around (es una vuelta)  
Turn around (uan vuelta)_

Me levante de mi asiento .

-dijo que la soltaras- lo amenacé.

-wow! Que miedo!! – dijo con sarcasmo – ni siquiera significas algo para ella. ¿Verdad Rose? – La jalo otra vez, y esta vez hizo que se parara.

_Baby, don't return to me (Bebe no regreses a mi)  
If you think that I'm not worth your time (si tu crees que yo no valgo tu tiempo)_

- Si, Mcarthy, déjalo ir – dijo de nuevo con su mascara de frialdad. Y se alejaron de ahí. Me dieron unas ganas de destruirle la cara al tipo.

_She's a lady(ella es una dama)  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with (y con las damas no debes meterte) x2  
_

No volví a ver a Rose en todo el día, pero de todos modos ella era mi vecina de enfrente. Recuerdo cuantas veces fuimos a jugar a las carreras por la calle cuando éramos pequeños, cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, cuando me le declare… pero no era tiempo para eso. Llegue a mi casa y me dispuse a hacer mi tarea dando ya las 10 de la noche. Mire por la ventana, la cual me permitía ver perfectamente su cuarto.

_Here I am (aquí estoy)_

Y vi como entraba a su cuarto algo nerviosa y molesta.

_There you go again, again (ahí te vas otra vez, otra vez)_

Solo queria tener la oportunidad de volver a ser su amigo, a mis 18 años, uno empieza a saber cuando en verdad se ama a alguien y yo no queria perderla o tenerla lejos de mi.

_And we will not ever be 18 again (y los 2 no volveremos a tener 18 otra vez)  
Again (otra vez)_

Vi como el tal Prince, entraba a la habitación y ella se negaba. Tuvieron una pelea llena de gritos y ademanes pero el tipo empezó a besarla ala fuerza mientras ella lo empujaba para que se alejara de ella. El tipo la estaba lastimando, conocia su rostro cuando sufria. Al fin la solto pero, con una cara de psicópata, le dio una bofetada y la dejo sola en la habitación llorando

_And I'm worn out of fighting (y estoy harto de pelear)  
And every night you leave crying(4) (y cada noche te vas llorando)_

_And I could use some time (y yo podria usar mas tiempo)  
Here I am (aquí estoy)  
There you go again (ya te vas otra vez)_

Ahora si, no importaba que no significara nada para ella, no me importaba que me dijeran que la dejara ir, ese Tarado me las iba a pagar. Estaba muriéndome al verla sufrir.

_So here I am, and I'm dying (asi que aquí estoy y estoy muriendo)  
And I'm waiting for you (y te estoy esperando)  
Waiting for you (te estoy esperando)_

Yo la trataría mejor, yo le prometería que no le iba a hacer daño. Jamás la dejaría desprotegida.

_Come back, come back to me (vuelve, vuelve a mi)  
And I'll take you gladly (y te tomare gentilmente)  
And I'll take you anyway (y te tomare de todos modos)_

Al llegar el otro día ala escuela, lo mismo del día anterior. La clase en la que "Prince" y Rosalie compartían conmigo, vi como Rosalie bajo la cara al verme y se fue con sus amigas.

Yo platicaba con Edward y Jasper esperando el momento en el que el Tarado llegara al salón. Prince entro por la puerta

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?(¿gritaste lo suficiente para hacerla llorar?_

_It's a turn around (es una vuelta, una vuelta)  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me (bebe no vuelvas a mi)_

_If you think that i don't worth your time.(si tu crees que yo no valgo tu tiempo)_

En ese momento no pude mas. Me levante de donde estaba y Edward y Jasper me miraron extrañados. Me puse en frente de el.

-Muévete perdedor- dijo el.

Solté un bufido y le di un golpe en la cara.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?(¿gritaste lo suficiente para hacerla llorar?_

_It's a turn around (es una vuelta, una vuelta)  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me (bebe no vuelvas a mi)_

_If you think that i don't worth your time.(si tu crees que yo no valgo tu tiempo)_

El se levanto y me dio un golpe, que hizo que me sangrara el labio inferior. No me importo que todos empezaran a gritar "pelea" o que las chicas miraran horrorizadas. Le di un golpe en el estomago y con un movimiento lo tire al suelo y le grite:

- ella es una dama, y a las damas no se les debe hacer daño!!!- con toda la furia que tenia contenida.

_She's a lady (ella es una dama)  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with (y con las damas no debes meterte)  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

Rosalie llego corriendo, y pense que venia a ocuparse de su novio, que habia corrido como un cobarde ala direccion.

-Emmett! Estas bien?! – dijo mirando mi labio y el moreton que tenia en el cachete.

-si…si lo estoy- le dije con una ligera sonrisa. - ¿tu estas bien? – le dije preocupado.

Se mordio el labio y vi como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas. Nego con la cabeza y yo la abrace.

-Perdoname, Emmett, porfavor perdoname.- dijo entre sollozos.

Le acaricie su cabello.

-Todo esta bien Rose, no hay nada que perdonar – ella se separo un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Tomo mis mejillas y me beso.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

ROSEPOV

-y estamos juntos desde entonces- dije tomando la mano de ese ser tan perfecto que ahora podia llamar mi maridoCon el que estaba feliz de pasar el resto de mis dias. Y pase mi mano por mi vientre ahora muy abultado por la hermosa criaturita que pronto naceria para hacernos mas felices a ambos. Lo mire y el me sonreia tambien.

-awn! Chicos eso es lo mas dulce que eh oido!!- dijo Alice con las manos en su corazon.

- Nunca nos imaginamos que Emmett supiera golpear tambien – dijo Edward negando con la cabeza – casi lo dejo noqueado. - Emmett se encogio de hombros.

- Es lo que pretendía – me abrazo mas fuerte hacia el.

- Creo que la cancion queda muy bien con su historia, dejenme anotarla. – y Bella anoto algo un una libreta mientras Edward ponia su menton en el hombro de ella. Se dirigieron una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿y ahora que cancion sigue? – dijo Jasper que estaba sentado con el hombro alrededor de Alice.

- oh! Oh! Oh! – Alice levanto la mano – yo quiero! – miro a Jasper - ¿puedo contar nuestra historia, tutor? – y le guinio un ojo a Jasper. El se rio despreocupadamente le tomo ligeramente la nariz y luego le dio un piquito en los labios.

- Adelante. – le susurro Jasper.

* * *

SPECIFICATIOOOONS!

1. Nombre de la cancion en esp.

de Emmett

3. digamos que los audifonos son la radio si? jajaja

4. Rose es la qe llora

En verdad les recomiendo la cancion!! voy a poner todas en mi perfil para que puedan escucharlas ai si? ;)

ALL WE ARE! NO TENGO INSPIRA!! CHICAS ! SI ALGUIEN TIENE ALGUN TIPO DE IDEA SERIA MUCHA AYUDa JAJAJA

SEE YA

with love,

_Bellalice Cullen_


End file.
